corpse_party_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuuya Kizami
This page only lists Yuuya's appearances in fan-games and fanfictions, for his canon appearances go here. :This page is about '''Yuuya Kizami', See Yuuya for other characters.'' is a student of Byakudan Senior High School's classroom 2-4, a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School, and a major character introduced in Corpse Party. He is the younger brother of both Haruna and Kouki. Design Yuuya is a teenage boy of above average height and build. He has dark colored eyes and short, black hair. He wears the standard Byakudan Senior High School uniform. However, he keeps his blazer on his right shoulder, and he has his shirt partly unbuttoned and untucked with his sleeves rolled up. He also has a silver chain looped on to his pants. Personality Yuuya is a mysterious character at first, indicating nothing of his true personality. He initially appears to be a protective and strong ally. Deep down, however, Yuuya is a sociopath with no understanding or comprehension of morality, affection, social interaction, or the value of life. Violent from childhood, his acts ranged from trying to beat a student to death in elementary school to mutilating animals. Many of his feelings of disdain for others stem from his strange perception of 'truth'. Due to his lack of understanding of others and the world, he created a false front that he projected out to the world after childhood, acting as the loner while he studied others and their interactions. After coming to Heavenly Host, he stripped his inhibitions away. He decided that, like animals, people were only honest when at the brink of death. They showed their inner selfishness and engaged in true, honest dialogue, and it was through these critical moments that Kizami could understand them and in effect, they, him. However, he is capable of feeling guilt, and remorse. In Corpse Party: Book of Shadows, bits of these emotions came from his interactions with Yuka Mochida. It's through these interactions that he also admitted to himself that he'd hoped that helping Yuka , would give him some redemption and a means to atone for the terrible things he has done, due to his lack of understanding. He harbors a deep hatred for his family, his older siblings in particular, who he feels were always 'lying' to him by telling him that they loved him and wanted what was best for him. Yuuya convinced himself that his entire family hated him and always would, and that he was living within the shadows of his siblings, that they always were taking the attention away from him. Egocentric in this regard, while he prefers to sit in the sidelines and observe, if people truly wish to be involved with him, then he expects them to put him at the center of things, and 'care' about him in the way that his siblings 'didn't'. Plot *FANFICTION - Azusa and Yuuya - Extra scene Story ''Corpse Party -ever after-'' ''Chapter 2'' Yuuya appears in the chapter after Ikaru goes back to the first floor, where he sees Kensuke's spirit being attacked by Yuuya's spirit. Ikaru goes in between them and Yuuya attacks him, but is stopped by the Power Stone, which banishes him away from the two. He also appears in one of the wrong ends in Chapter 2, although then he is only known by the nickname "Rabbit hunter" that Ikaru gave him. ''Corpse Party: New Blood Saga'' Kizami appears as a major antagonist during Corpse Party: New Blood and Corpse Party: New Blood 3 ~Homecoming~, he is first seen killing a student from Kisaragi Academy in front of Lloyd and Roland where they run away from him after he begins to chase them. He is later seen attacking Cheryl where Jessie steps in and in turn confronts Kizami with a vial of Holy Water given to him by Naho, which causes Kizami to scream in agony and dissapear, this fight leaves Jessie with the scar across his stomach. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Libra